


【Fingolfin/Feanor】举报时期的爱情

by Allan_Lin



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Middle-Earth is now 2020
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allan_Lin/pseuds/Allan_Lin
Summary: 本篇构思来自令中国大陆用户无法再直接登录AO3的227肖战粉丝举报事件，期间有肖战粉丝称创作同人作品需要取得当事者同意，所以就请巨鹰为我们捎去这些作品和询问吧。四个月过去了，我们仍然在战斗、在创作。
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	【Fingolfin/Feanor】举报时期的爱情

费诺走进客厅时，芬国昐正坐在沙发上，面前堆着小山般的一大叠信件。几只开口的信封落在芬国昐脚边，他捏着其中一页信纸，另只手的食指和中指间夹着拆信刀，刀尖若有所思地一点一点，不时从信纸上擦过。他读得十分专注，直至费诺走到沙发边才抬起头。费诺从山顶捡起一封信，先扫一眼寄信人，是个陌生地址，收信人却明确写着库茹芬威和诺洛芬威，费诺皱起眉头。

他们不是没用这个地址收过信件，留在阿门洲的亲眷们偶尔写信问候，托索隆多捎来，但一年也积攒不到这么多。而中洲的次生子们会使用网络。他们已经很长一段时间没收过信，可这一堆——费诺简单地目测，至少有二百封——从地址看显然是从中洲寄出，是谁给他们寄了这些信，寄信者又是如何得知他们的地址和父名？

“这一包信扔在楼下的信箱前，我回家时好奇看了一眼是谁收到这么多信，然后发现是我。”芬国昐掸了掸信纸，表情有些哭笑不得。“捆信的绳子里扎了张留言，你要看看吗？”

他在散落的信封间翻找几下，抽出张费诺隔着几米都能一眼认出产自维林诺的卡片，仰头等着费诺接过去并读完，意料之中地看见半血兄长的脸上露出和他几分钟前一模一样的迷惑神色。费诺捏着那张卡片，张开嘴又闭上，芬国昐想语言大师终于也有组织不出语言的一天。

语言大师把卡片捏皱了，费诺瞪着芬国昐，说：“曼威什么意思？”

“呃，”轮到芬国昐组织语言，“似乎是有人用我们作为主角创作了一些作品，又不确定这种做法合不合适，维拉们自己也有一堆信件要处理，就把询问和作品都一并转寄给当事者本人了。”

“我知道这部分，”费诺把几乎变成纸团的卡片展平，一字一句重读大君王的手讯，“ _‘信件经由罗瑞安整理分级，其中信封带有粉色标签者展阅时须当心身后’_ ——他在讲什么鬼话？”

芬国昐低头，凝视地上的一片小小的粉色标签。

“成人向，”他沉痛地说，“我刚刚开到了一个。”

_——来自匿名创作者的信件：_

__

_“你尽可以继续欺骗，”费诺冷笑，“让我看看你那条阴毒的舌头能够吐出何种谎言，但是别忘了，等到所有人从你的阴谋中醒悟过来，我就会把你的心脏穿在剑尖上。”_

__

_“你为何就是不愿相信我的真诚？”芬国昐垂首站在他身前不远，提着一盏费诺灯，幽幽光辉照亮他下颌坚硬的线条轮廓——他消瘦了许多，裹在那件银蓝的曳地长袍里，竟显出几分脆弱。_

__

_“我曾向你起誓，你将领导，我将追随。而今日我再次向你起誓，我全心全意地爱着你！”_

“停一停，”费诺说，“停一停。”

芬国昐从信纸上移开目光，看向坐在他旁边的费诺，后者面上的扭曲神色说不好更像是想给信纸一剑还是给芬国昐一剑。

“在提里安的时候，你这么想过吗？”

“当然，您那会儿总是不信我说的任何话……哦，您指后半部分？”

费诺现在看上去是想给芬国昐一剑了。

“我也希望我可以坦荡地起誓，”芬国昐沉吟片刻，把信纸折好塞回裁开的信封里，“我们遭遇了太多事情，背负了太多责任，直至回归曼督斯为止。我恨过您也爱着您，所有这些情绪都是我对您感情的一部分，它们不能被割裂开来。但如果爱情能让那时身陷魔苟斯诡计的我们握手言和，或许也未尝不是一件好事。”

费诺没有点头也没有摇头，伸手从信件堆里抽出了另一封。

_——来自匿名创作者的信件：_

__

_芬国昐踉跄着后退了几步，温热粘稠的猩红液体沾满他的手掌，淋淋漓漓浸透他的衣袍，叫他觉得自己浑身浴血。费诺提着长剑一步步向他逼近，剑尖下指，冷钢锋刃染得通红。_

__

_“到此为止了，诺洛芬威。”_

__

_芬国昐捂住腰间不断渗血的伤口，却露出一丝与当下的危急处境截然相反的笑容。不顾费诺横在他胸前的剑锋，他迎上前去，抓住了费诺持剑的手腕，在那苍白皮肤上留下一片鲜红的掌印。_

__

_“尽管动手吧，”他吐出的每一个词都仿佛结着寒冰，“把我送回曼督斯的殿堂，把我胸膛中最后的温存燃烧殆尽。仇恨会驱使我再一次渡过黑尔卡拉赫回到你面前，至那时，兄长，你可会承认从未爱过我？”_

“喔噢，”芬国昐说，“听起来真痛。”

费诺越过信纸瞥他一眼，“然后我捅死了你，几十年后你从曼督斯回来， _‘他跪在花朵般绽放的血泊中央，亲吻那双已然冰冷却仍然如火焰般灼痛他的唇。’_ 恭喜你成功复仇。”他快速扫过随后几页，总结道。

“相爱相杀的题材似乎很受欢迎，”芬国昐撑着下巴听完，摆出若有所思的模样，“有道理，仇恨总会持续得更长久，怒火也常常比喜爱更强烈。如果当年我抵达中洲时您还活着的话，说不定我们真的会往死里打上一架。”

“我也真的常常想捅你一剑。”

“您说什么？”

“什么也没说，拆下一封。”

_——来自匿名创作者的信件：_

__

_“兄长，”芬国昐的声音从他背后传来，“原定的撤退路线被封死了！”_

__

_费诺一剑斩下扑来的奥克战士的头颅。诺多的两位至高王背靠着背陷在包围之间，座狼在战场外围逡巡，等待他们中的任何一个体力耗尽。奥克源源不断，他们已经无路可退，或许援军抵达前就将葬身于此。_

__

_费诺突然笑起来，黑色的血混着红色的顺着他的脸颊淌下，他毫不在意地用手背抹掉，放声向芬国昐高喊：_

__

_“诺洛芬威！你愿意和我结婚吗！”_

__

_芬国昐从奥克的尸体上拔出凛吉尔，扭头望向厮杀在战场中央的火红身影，颇有些无奈地也拔高声音回应：“在这种时候吗？”_

__

_“有什么关系，总比在曼督斯里要好！”_

__

_是啊，有什么关系。战斗让他们的血烧得滚热，此时此地，唯独属于他们、属于王与王的战场，难道不是一场完美的盛大典礼？_

__

_芬国昐冲破阻拦杀回费诺身边，右手挥剑挡开一道刺向费诺的袭击，左手将他的兄长和爱人拥入怀抱，他们在刀光剑影里短暂地亲吻彼此，以鲜血在无名指上画下环形的印记。_

“我不想在一万个奥克中间结婚，不过这个情节挺有趣的。”费诺评价道，“可惜作者需要再好好学习学习诺多的婚姻习俗。”

“如果您现在想在中洲结婚，我们就要入乡随俗了。”

费诺从芬国昐手里拿过信纸，认真地再读了一遍结尾，芬国昐注视着那双铁灰色眼睛随着视线游移微微转动，直到它们向他转了过来。

“早五百年回来我们都会被判刑。次生子的寿命短暂，他们的时代却也因此更迭飞快，接纳新的纪元对我们来说没什么不好。”费诺用指尖点了点芬国昐放在那一堆信件边几乎被埋在底下的手机，“这玩意儿比索隆多好用多了。”

“这个评价似乎对巨鹰不太公平，毕竟它们的功能原本不是送信。”

“那就没有对比可言了，哪个快递负责运送尸体。”

他们把一整个休息日花在了那堆信件上，读了几百个情节各异的故事。有的故事里他们在维林诺，有的故事里他们在中洲；有的故事里他们并肩作战，有的故事里他们反目成仇；有些故事里他们像是奇幻小说的主角一样穿梭于各种冒险（“我甚至变成了一条喷火龙！”），而有些故事里他们又成为了科学怪人，驾着飞船遨游整个宇宙（“您认为仿生精灵会梦见电子罗瑞安吗？再过几年我们可以写信问问维拉。”）。那些打了粉色标签的他们也都一一读过，有些中规中矩；有些连他们也感到惊讶，并在讨论后分类为异想天开和可以一试；有些蕴藏的美感和张力甚至值得编成歌曲传唱。而所有的故事里他们的命运交缠在一起，或爱或恨，无一例外都深深刻在彼此的灵魂之上。

“ _‘他们获得了迷瑞尔夫人的祝福，从此幸福快乐地生活在一起，直至阿尔达终结。’_ ”芬国昐读完最后一篇故事，郑重地将信纸摆在了一沓读完的信件上。“您认为我们该如何回复这些作者？应当允许这些以我们为原型的创作存在吗？”

费诺倚在沙发靠背上，盯着那摞信纸，仿佛还没有从故事里回过神似的。过了好一会儿，他才收回视线，轻轻地从唇缝间叹了口气。

“这些故事和传颂我们功绩的歌谣没什么不同，每个人都可以歌唱自己心中的故事，而我们历经的一切不会因此改变。”费诺说，“只有懦夫才畏惧言语，他们害怕自己那点可悲可怜的形象在他人口中粉身碎骨。”

芬国昐毫不意外地微笑，起身拿来了笔和纸，“除了继续创作之外，您还打算对他们说些什么吗？”他问费诺。

“就写——愿你们找到自由。”

**Author's Note:**

> **敬创作自由，敬热爱不朽。**


End file.
